Como Romeo y Julieta
by Ale Franco
Summary: Que pasaría si fueras la reencarnación de Julieta y si Fubuki fuera la reencarnación de Romeo o que cada chico del equipo Raimon fuera una reencarnación
1. Chapter 1

Ale: Hola soy Ale Franco y les vengo con una nueva historia llamada ''Como Romeo y Julieta'' bueno ahorita empezara la historia solo unos cuantos avisos las parejas quedaron así Kim-Kazemaru, Flora-Kido, Ari-Suzuno, Shimori-Hiroto, Diana-Tsurugi (será mi acompañante en el futuro ^_^) Mia-Hide, Clara-Midorikawa, Laura-Nagumo y Valen-Goenji, Tambien un aviso para Ani-chan te acepto con gusto pero tu pareja y reencarnación no puede ser esa porque ya los habían elegido, puedes aparecer en el fic pero me tienes que decir otra pareja…mi querido primo nos dirá el disclaimer y empezaremos

Midorikawa: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco y Romeo y Julieta es una obra de William Shakespeare

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Estabas viendo tu nuevo vecindario tu nombre era (TN) estabas demasiado sorprendida al ver la ciudad de Inazuma, pensabas que podías volver a ser tu vida aquí, ya que muchas cosas raras habían pasado en tu país natal, personas que te vigilaban de cerca, una parecía un conejo, el otro era muy amargado, una de las 2 chicas era demasiado callada y por ultimo una siempre tenía cara de preocupación, pero como quiera te hiciste amiga de ellos, cada vez que tenias pretendientes, el conejo y el amargado te los espantaban, y cada vez que no te los espantaban, la callada y la de cara de preocupación te decían cosas malas de ellos y les creías, pero un día tus padres te dijeron que se mudarían a Inazuma por razones de trabajo, cuando por fin te ibas la chica de cara de preocupación te dio un collar de tu Inicial y un ''J'' una parte de ti no entendía pero lo aceptaste, el conejo casi te llama por otro nombre cuando se despidió, pero el amargado lo detuvo dándole un zape en la cabeza y la callada pues solo te dijo que fueras con cuidado...estabas tan concentrada en lo que te había pasado en tu país natal que no oíste a tu mama gritarte

Mama: (TN)… (TN)… (¡TN!)

(TN): ¿Mande mama?

Mama: Te he estado gritando como 15 veces y no me haces caso-dijo con un puchero

(TN): Es que me entretuve con una…una…bellota

Mama: Ehhh hay bellotas…y si hay bellotas hay ardillas…le diré a tu padre que vaya de caza por una…así la puedo tener de mascota…y le daría de comer, de tomar, la vestiría y…-siguió diciendo tu madre lo que haría si tuviera una ardilla de mascota ya iba para las 20 cosas así que decidiste pararla

(TN): Mama ¿recuerdas la última vez que tuviste a una ardilla de mascota?-dijiste con cansancio

Mama: Bueno si pero…esa no fue mi culpa…y además solo era un gato curioso

(TN): Si… un gato que dejaste afuera de la jaula y después la ardilla desapareció -.-U-dijiste con voz sarcástica

Mama: Yo como iba a saber que eso iba a pasar-dijo con enojo fingido-Bueno supongo que no tienes ganas de hablar ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia

(TN): Estoy hablando contigo-dijiste con un poco de tono brusco

Mama: Entiendo que los extrañes…claro quién no va a extrañar a sus amigos que conoció de forma extraña-dijo con diversión y logro sacarte una pequeña sonrisa- Pero hay veces que se tienen que hacer sacrificios y mas por tus familiares y amigos…ya sé que te puede alegrar ¿Qué tal si vas tú sola a él Raimon para conocerla?... bueno porque a esa vas a ir

(TN): Si creo que eso me subiría el ánimo

Mama: ¿Crees poder encontrarla?-dijo con voz dulce

(TN): Mama pasamos por la escuela que queda a solo 5 cuadras de aquí

Mama: Bueno yo solo decía…tengo que saber si mi hija sabe a dónde va o no

(TN): Bueno déjame ir…si llega mi papa dile que fui a ver la escuela y que no tardo-dijiste saliendo de tu casa y viendo como tu mama se despedía

Mama: Ten mucho cuidado y vete por la sombra-grito y después susurro para sí misma-Espero que este sea el lugar correcto….Quiero que seas feliz (TN)-dijo con una lagrima cayendo de su cara

Mientras te alejabas, estabas tan sumergida en tus pensamientos, que quizás no te abrías dado cuenta que un edificio estaba en llamas, pero solo querías estar en tu mundo, mientras pensabas no te diste cuenta que una pelota se había salido del campo y que iba contra ti, cuando te diste cuenta el balón estaba por chocar junto a tu cara pero antes de que eso pasara, una muchacha de cabello liso negro, ojos café claro y media aproximadamente 1.60 lo detuvo

¿?: Deberías tener más cuidado chica-te dijo con una sonrisa

(TN): Lo siento estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos-dijiste asustada

¿?: Cálmate estas a salvo-dijo volteándose a verte-Eres nueva verdad…nunca te había visto-dijo mirándote determinadamente

(TN): Ehhh si mi nombre es (TN) (TA) y vengo de Inglaterra

¿?: ¿Entonces tú eres la chica extranjera que vendría al Raimon?

(TN): Emm creo que si

¿?: Jejeje yo me llamo Valen Mizukoshi

(TN): Ahh bueno Valen te lo agradezco demasiado pero me tengo que ir porque…

De repente apareció un chico con cabeza de balón, tez morena, ojos color café oscuro y cabello castaño oscuro, se acerco corriendo y se tropezó con una piedra, después se levanto y volvió a correr

Valen: Ese es Endo…se a deber preocupado… ¡Endo, aquí estamos!-grito levantando la mano

(TN): Pe…pero ya me tengo que ir por…-fuiste interrumpida por el chico llamado Endo

Endo: Disculpa, disculpa ha sido mi culpa estaba haciendo una nueva técnica y…-pero decidiste detenerlo

(TN): No importa estoy bien gracias a Valen

Endo: Ahhh enserio Valen es muy buena jugadora-dijo con su típica sonrisa

(TN): Me di cuenta…bueno será mejor que me vaya porque…-otra vez fuiste interrumpida

Endo: ¿No te quieres quedar a ver?

(TN): Me gustaría pero…-antes de que terminaras la oración Endo te agarro de la mano y te llevo arrastrando al campo

Endo: Ven te presentare a los miembros del equipo Raimon

(TN): ¿Porque a mí? T.T-dijiste susurrando todavía siendo empujada por Endo

Valen: Esta chica…me hizo sentir una sensación que jamás había dado-dijo viendo desde lejos como Endo te llevaba arrastrando

EN EL CAMPO:

Endo: Chicos miren ella es (TN)-dijo con su típica sonrisa

(TN): Emmm ¿Hola?

Endo: Mira ellos son Kazemaru, Goenji, Kido, Tsunami, Tachimukay, Kagellama, Toramaru…-y te fue presentando a cada miembro del equipo hasta que quedo solo uno-Y por ultimo Fubuki-quien era un chico de pelo platinado, ojos color verde y tez blanca

(TN): Son muchos miembros ^^U jejeje

¿?: No me digas que era ella a la que le iba a golpear el balón hablo el de cabello parado de color blanco y ojos negros creo que se llama Goenji

Endo: Si Goenji pero Valen llego a tiempo y la salvo

Fubuki: Creo que todos le echaríamos la culpa a Goenji-dijo con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que te sonrojaras y te confundieras al mismo tiempo

(TN): ¿Por qué dicen eso?-pregunto confundida

¿?: Porque Goenji siempre le anda tirando balonazos a la gente…así que cuídate-hablo el chico que tenía el un ojo cubierto y el otro descubierto de color café claro y su pelo era color celeste o azul...*en pocas palabras parece mujer* pensaste *ahora que me acuerdo se llama Kazemaru*

Goenji: Cállate Kazemaru-dijo con un leve sonrojo

¿?: ¿Desde cuándo Goenji se sonroja?-dijo el de rastras cafés y googles-*estoy segura que se llama Kido*

(TN): Bueno me tengo que ir…fue un placer conocerlos y me dio gusto…pero me tengo que ir-dijiste caminando despacio

Endo: ¿Ya te tienes que ir?-dijo deprimido porque había hecho otra amiga y quería que vieras sus técnicas

(TN): Nos volveremos a ver además…ustedes estudian aquí ¿no?...nos volveremos a ver ya que yo entrare aquí

Endo: Enserio… ¡Genial! Entonces nos veremos en las clases… ¡Adiós (TN)!

(TN): Adiós Endo- dicho eso te fuiste para tu casa

Goenji: Esta chica…se me hace conocida-dijo siguiéndote con la mirada

Todos siguieron con sus actividades normales pero…nadie sabía que unas personas estaban detrás de los arbustos y observaron todo

¿?: ¿Estás segura de que esto tiene que pasar?-pregunto un chico con cabello similar a un conejo de color verde, ojos color verde y tez blanca con la voz alta

¿?: Fey si ella dice que tiene que pasar tiene que pasar-dijo una chica de ojos color verde, alta, tez blanca y el pelo negro hasta por debajo de los hombros con tono serio-Además baja la voz estás hablando muy alto-dijo susurrando

¿?: Diana, Fey van a desconcentrarla-dijo en tono gruñón un chico de cabello azul oscuro, ojos color ámbar y tez blanca

¿?: Tranquilo Tsurugi ya termine-dijo una chica de cabello largo color café claro, ojos color café oscuro y tez blanca-Todo paso como antes-dijo mirando su collar de reloj color plateado

Fey: ¿Entonces todo saldara igual Ale?-dijo con voz quebrada

Ale: Lo más posible es que si Fey pero…tenemos una oportunidad…la aprovecharemos para que estas desgracias ya no sigan pasando en el futuro-dijo viendo a Diana y Tsurugi

Diana: Los ayudare en lo que sea

Tsurugi: Igual yo no quiero que más personas sufran

Ale: Esta bien…este es el plan

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Que les pareció, espero que les allá gustado, les daré un aviso, el fic de Nuevas amistades que traen nuevos amores lo continuare pero estoy pasando por problemas difíciles familiares y de escuela he estado muy ocupada con esto así que creo que me tardare…espero que no haya problemas…pero algo me alegrara…la encueta *_* empecemos

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿Creen que la mama de (TN) es infantil?**

**¿Por qué creen que la mama de (TN) dijo eso?**

**¿Qué creen que fue la sensación que sintió Valen?**

**¿Les gustaría tener una ardilla de mascota?**

**¿Por qué creen que (TN) se sonrojo al ver a Fubuki?**

**¿Por qué Goenji dijo que se le hacías conocida?**

**¿Cuál creen que es el plan de Ale, Fey, Tsurugi y Diana?**

Midorikawa: Bueno eso es todo por hoy

Ale: ¡Nos vemos después!


	2. Chapter 2

Ale: Hola chicos! Como estas? Espero que bien… Feliz Navidad! Época de Alegría y paz pff cual paz le acabo de aventar un zapato a mi padre…se lo merecía por ser tan grinch hoy…bueno ese no es el caso les traigo el capítulo 2 de ''Como Romeo y Julieta'' y Feliz Año Nuevo Atrasado….perdón por tardarme tuve problemas técnicos y familiares, espero que les guste

Andrea: Si eso espera porque se tardo más de una semana en escribirlo

Ale: No me llegaba la inspiración que querías -.- bueno di el disclaimer

Andrea: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco y Romeo y Julieta es una obra de William Shakespeare

(NTM): Nombre de tu mama

(NTP): Nombre de tu papa

**Llamada de teléfono**

*****Pensamientos*****

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Estabas en tu cama dormida, cuando un rayo de sol te dio en la cara y para ti era como un despertador, así que rápidamente te levantaste con tu pijama, te pusiste las pantuflas y te fuiste a desayunar, pero cuando bajaste no había nadie y decidiste voltear a ver al reloj de la pared y te das cuenta que son las 8:45 am y que tus padres siguen dormidos, así que lo que hiciste fue servirte un tazón de cereal y comer en paz y tranquilidad, pero la tranquilidad se fue cuando tu celular empezó a sonar y decía el nombre de ''Ari'' Ari era tu mejor amiga ella se preocupaba por ti y te quería demasiado, a ella la conociste porque era una empleada de la casa donde antes vivías y era muy buena amiga, así que decidiste contestarle…

(TN): Hola, Habla (TN)

Ari: (TN) tanto tiempo sin oír tu voz ¿sabes? Te extraño

(TN): Igual yo…como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí

Ari: Pues si puedo estar ahí…solo abre la puerta

Tu sorprendida te fuiste corriendo hacia la puerta, la abriste y te encontraste con una chica de cabello negro largo recogido en dos coletas bajas, ojos café oscuro casi negro y tez blanca quien llevaba un pantalón jean ajustado, una blusa blanca strapples, una chaqueta negra, un gorro rojo y zapatos rojos y una cadena con un dije con la letra A

(TN): ¡Ari!-dijiste corriendo hacia ella y cuando estabas cerca la abrazaste

Ari: Yo también extrañaba-dijo abrazandote

(TN): ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaste con un toque de duda

Ari: Tus padres me han dicho que me puedo quedar hasta las próximas vacaciones así que eso significa…que estudiare contigo-dijo con una sonrisa

(TN): ¡Genial!-dijo abrazándola más fuerte

Se quedaron así un buen momento hasta que tu mama les dijo que entraran porque si no les agarraría un resfriado

Mama: Vaya pensé que ibas a llegar mañana Ari, nos hubieras dicho que llegarías hoy para recogerte al aeropuerto-dijo tomando un sorbo de su café

Ari: No quería molestar Señora (TA)-dijo con una sonrisa

Mama: No me digas Señora (TA) me hace sentir muy vieja y estoy joven solo dime…(NTM)

Papa: Si a mí también dime (NTP)-dijo leyendo el periódico

Ari: Claro (NTM), (NTP)-dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que tu mama respondió con una sonrisa y tu papa solo rio

(TN): Bueno será mejor que me meta a bañar para enseñarte la ciudad y la escuela donde estarás

Ari: A claro gracias…si quieres te puedo cepillar el cabello cuando salgas del baño, como en los viejos tiempos-dijo con sonrisa de nostalgia y con unos ojos de cachorrito

(TN): Si te llamare cuando salga-dijiste subiendo las escaleras

Te metiste al baño y mientras te quitabas la ropa viste una marca atrás de tu hombro que parecía un luna esa era tu marca de nacimiento, una marca que te convierte en una persona muy especial sin que te dieras cuenta, te bañaste y saliste a tu cuarto para vestirte, te dirigiste a tu closet y elegiste un conjunto sencillo que consistía en una blusa de manga ¾ de color rojo, con un saco chico de color blanco, unos jeans de mezclilla y unos zapatos rojos con un moño del mismo color, ahora te faltaba cepillarte pero eso lo haría Ari quien ya estaba esperándote en el peinador

Ari: Te vez muy bien con esa ropa (TN)-dijo señalándote la silla para que te sentaras

(TN): Gracias Ari-dijiste sentándote

Ari: Sigues teniendo el mismo cabello largo-dijo empezando a cepillarte

(TN): Si, creo que le vendría un corte-dijiste haciendo una mueca

Ari: ¡No!-grito a lo que tú te asustaste-¡No puedes hacerlo, tienes que dejártelo así!

(TN): ¿Por qué no?...es solo simple cabello

Ari: No es solo simple cabello (TN)…tu cabello tiene algo especial porque el color de tu cabello es hermoso

(TN): ¿A si? Y dime según tu… ¿Qué color tiene?

Ari: No es un color definido pero…es como dorado pero castaño…con un toque de pelirrojo-dijo mirándote muy bien el cabello

(TN): Entonces mi cabello es bipolar-dijiste poniendo cara de confusión y divertida

Ari: Mas o menos-dijo riéndose-Oye me llamo esta Laura dice que si nos vemos en una parte pero no se decidió en donde vernos-dijo terminando de cepillarte

(TN): Dile que nos vemos en…la secundaria Raimon-dijiste poniéndote un broche en el cabello

Ari: Esta bien déjame llamarla-dijo agarrando su teléfono

(TN): Sabes sería buena idea llamarle a Clara-dijiste pensando-Déjame llamarle

**-Empezando conversación telefónica-**

(TN): Hola-dijiste con tu celular en el oído

**Clara: Aahh (TN)-chan cuanto tiempo sin escucharte-Dijo al otro lado del teléfono**

(TN): Lo mismo a ti Clara

**Clara: ¿A qué se debe tu llamada (TN)?-dijo con confusión**

(TN): Bueno te iba a preguntar si quieres encontrarte con Ari, quizás Laura y conmigo en la secundaria Raimon

**Clara: Claro me encantaría nos vemos ahí en 10 minutos ¿te parece?**

(TN): Si me parece bien nos vemos en 10 minutos adiós

**Clara: Adiós-dijo colgando**

**-Finalizando conversación telefónica-**

(TN): ¿Que te dijo Laura?-dijiste volteándote para ver a Ari

Ari: Que está bien, que haya nos vería… ¿A quién le llamaste tu?-dijo con confusión

(TN): A Clara

Ari: A si y ¿Qué te dijo?

(TN): Dijo que nos vería en 10 minutos en el Raimon

Ari: Me enseñaras el camino ¿verdad?

(TN): Claro que si…pero vámonos ya que quiero sentir el viento en mi cara-dijiste saliendo de tu cuarto para ir a la puerta de entrada

Ari: Claro-dijo siguiéndote

Mientras caminaban tranquilamente en la calle para llegar al Raimon te encontraste con un balón en tu camino, así que cuando ibas a pasar del balón, una chica de cabellos pelirrojos ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos esmeralda y estatura mediana vestida con una polera ajustada calipso, con una chaqueta de tela blanca, short de mezclilla, zapallas converse blancas venia con otra de pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros, piel clara, ojos negros y brillantes y con una altura aproximadamente de 1.64 vestida de vestido largo color azul rey y de un tejido tipo terciopelo con ribetes dorados, el tocado es del mismo color y tejido del vestido y un relicario de plata se venían acercando para agarrar el balón

¿?: ¡Encontraron en balón!-dijo agachándose por el-Gracias por cuidarlo mientras no estábamos-dijo la chica de ojos esmeraldas

(TN): Nosotras no lo…-ibas a decir cuando Ari te interrumpió

Ari: De hecho es que íbamos pasando y lo encontramos-admitió

¿?: Bueno como quiera gracias-dijo la chica de los ojos negros brillantes-Me llamo Shimori Matsumoto-se presento

¿?: Y yo me llamo Amelia Barton-dijo la de ojos esmeraldas

Ari: Bueno yo me llamo Ari Kwan y ella es (TN) (TA)-dijo señalándose y señalándote

Shimori: Así que tu eres la tal (TN)-dijo mirándote fijamente-Es igualita a la descripción que nos dieron los chicos

(TN): *Los chicos…hay no conocen a los del futbol*-dijiste pensando al mismo tiempo que te salían lagrimas al estilo anime

Amelia: Y… ¿A dónde iban?-dijo con curiosidad

Ari: Al Raimon

Shimori: Nosotras también vamos para haya, que tal si vienen con nosotras

(TN): Me parece bien pero después…cada quien por su lado-dijiste adelantándote

Shimori: Tiene una…actitud especial-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

Ari: Perdonen su actitud es que todavía no se acostumbra a la ciudad-dijo haciendo una reverencia

Amelia: Ahora que lo recuerdo Valen dijo que era de Inglaterra-dijo con un dedo en la barbilla

Ari: Si somos de Inglaterra, aunque de vez en cuando veníamos cuando era una niña por los negocios de su padre y ella conoce algunos lugares y personas de Inazuma pero no todo completo

Shimori: Sera mejor que la alcancemos-dijo corriendo

Amelia: Vamos Ari-dijo agarrándole la mano y corriendo junto con ella

Mientras tanto tú estabas caminando hasta toparte con la secundaria Raimon pero te diste cuenta que estaban los chicos de ayer entrenando así que rápidamente te escondiste detrás de un arbusto vigilando a que nadie te viera pero de repente viste que Shimori y Amelia llegaron con Ari para ver si estabas ahí y estaban hablando pero no podías escuchar nada, después Endo apareció con su típica sonrisa y la estaba presentando a todos los jugadores, mas 2 que no conocías y 2 chicas que tampoco recordabas estabas tan atenta que no te diste cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ti

¿?: ¿A quién vigilamos?-pregunto curiosa

(TN): AAAAAHHHHH-gritaste asustada y te caíste al piso donde todos los jugadores, Endo, Shimori, Mia y Ari te vieron

**En el campo:**

Ari: ¡(TN)!-dijo corriendo hacia ti preocupada

Shimori: Sera mejor que vayamos-dijo también preocupada

Amelia: Si mejor vamos-dijo en el mismo estado

Fubuki: Las acompaño-dijo corriendo hacia ellas y con una cara muy seria

**Detrás del arbusto:**

(TN): ¡LAURA! ¡Me has dado un gran susto!-dijiste medio asustada y enojada

Laura: ¿Y ahora que hice?-pregunto con una inocencia muy bien fingida

(TN): No te hagas la inocente -.- -dijiste levantándote con la ayuda de Laura, Laura era una chica de pelo color miel, hasta la cintura, ojos rojos esmeralda, altura aproximadamente 1.60 y delgada vestía una camisa roja, unos vaqueros azul cielo, su colgante rojo en forma de estrella, y unos zapatos negros con blanco

Laura: Hubieras visto tu cara-dijo soltando una risita suave y quitándote una rama del cabello

(TN): Mira como me rio-dijiste sacudiéndote

Laura: O parece que muchas personas vienen a verte-dijo volteando a ver al campo y eso te alarmo

(TN): ¡¿QUE?! ¡Vámonos de aquí!-dijiste agarrándole la mano a Laura y corriendo hacia cualquier dirección

Mientras los que estaban en el campo llegaron hacia el lugar en donde estabas

Ari: ¡(TN)! ¿Por qué se habrá ido corriendo? Y lo más importante ¿por dónde?-dijo mirando hacia todas partes

Shimori: Quizás no se siente cómoda con nosotros

Fubuki: Ella es nueva aquí… ¿Qué tal si se pierde?-dijo muy preocupado

Amelia: Si es cierto…dijiste que (TN) no sabía mucho de aquí

Ari: No lo creo, (TN) está con Laura o por lo menos eso fue lo que vi a lo lejos

Endo: Laura… ¿Laura qué?-pregunto

Ari: Laura Excla

Nagumo: Entonces lo más probable es que se pierdan

Ari: ¿Eso creen?-dijo un poco asustada

Suzuno: No, ya conocemos a Laura ella si tiene sentido de orientación…no como otro que se perdió por buscar un balón-dijo mirando a Nagumo

Nagumo: -.- Cállate

Goenji: ¿Y si la buscamos?-sugirió un poco preocupado

Fubuki: Seria buena idea

¿?: ¿Qué sería buena idea?-dijo una voz femenina detrás de Fubuki

Fubuki: A Valen…la buena idea será buscar a (TN)

Valen: ¿Le ha pasado algo?-dijo muy asustada

Ari: No solo que…se ha echado a correr cuando veníamos a verla-dijo con una gotita estilo anime

Valen: ¿Tuvo una razón para hacerlo?-dijo más tranquila

Amelia: Mmmmm parece que no se siente cómoda con nosotros

Valen: Pues claro que no se siente cómoda con nosotros ella está acostumbrada a las costumbres de Inglaterra no a las de Japón

Goenji: Tiene razón ella está acostumbrada a Inglaterra

Ari: Claro que si ella y yo hemos pasado casi toda nuestra vida en Inglaterra

Fubuki: ¿Y si le hacemos algo?-dijo pensativo

Goenji: ¿Cómo qué?-dijo en tono duro, no le gustaba que se preocupara mucho por ti

Fubuki: Que algunos se quedaran y hicieran algo que la hiciera sentir en casa y otros que a fuéramos a buscar para traerla y que vea todo lo que hicieron los que se quedaron

¿?: Es como hacerla sentir en Inglaterra-dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, con algunas ondas al final, flequillo hacia la derecha, piel morenita, estatura media, y ojos color verde esmeralda vestía unos shorts vaqueros, camiseta amarilla con un hombro al descubierto, calzas negras hasta mitad de muslo, zapatillas amarillas y un colgante de un colmillo de león

Fubuki: Exactamente Kim

Ari: Seria una buena idea-dijo sonriendo

¿?: ¿Entonces quien se quedaría decorando y haciendo las tradiciones de Inglaterra y quienes la irían a buscar?-pregunto la voz fría de una chica alta, delgada, tez blanca, muy parecida a Akio Fudou, mismos ojos vestía un vestido color negro hasta las rodillas ella era Flora Fudou hermana de Akio Fudou

Endo: Bueno Ari se quedara con Valen, Goenji, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Shimori, Toramaru, Suzuno, Flora, Fudo, Nagumo y Kido se quedaran a decorar las cosas y los demás nos iríamos a buscar a Laura y a (TN)

Todos: ¡Sí!

Endo: ¡A empezar la búsqueda!

**En otro lado:**

(TN): Estoy muy cansada-dijiste agarrando mucho aire

Laura: Pues como no lo vamos a estar corrimos del campo hacia esta heladería-dijo cansada

¿?: ¿Chicas porque están tan cansadas?-dijo una voz detrás de Laura

Cuando levantaste la mirada viste a una chica de piel clara, pelo castaño hasta las caderas que lo llevaba atado a una coleta ojos color rojos es bastante delgada quien llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca, una blusa naranja, una falda hasta la rodilla color verde pistacho y unos tenis color rosa

Laura: Clara qué bueno que estas aquí, la loca de (TN) me llevo corriendo a la fuerza por todos lados-dijo en tono dramático

Clara: ¿Se podría saber por qué?-dijo mirándote

(TN): Emmm…bueno…bueno yo…-cuando estabas a punto de decirle Laura te interrumpió

Laura: Es que no se siente cómoda con los chicos del Raimon-aclaro a o que tú te sonrojaste fuertemente de la vergüenza

Clara: ¿Eso es cierto (TN)-chan?-dijo

(TN): No, no es eso, si no que….bueno como se los explico…-dijiste pensativa

Laura: Al grano me estoy estresando-dijo agarrándose la cabeza

(TN): Bueno es que…es que siento que ellos son diferentes-dijiste bajando la cabeza

Clara: Nadie es igual (TN)-dijo con una sonrisa

Laura: Quizás a eso no se refiere-dijo susurrando para ella misma

(TN): No a eso no me refiero si no a que siento que a alguien no le caigo bien-dijiste en tono triste-Por eso me mantengo alejada de ellos…por miedo

Clara: No deberías tenerle miedo a nada…sé porque tienes miedo…miedo a encariñarte y dejarlos por el trabajo de tu padre

(TN): Exactamente a eso tengo miedo y…-pero alguien detrás de ti te interrumpió

¿?: ¡(TN)!-dijo gritando

Cuando volteaste viste a una cabellera plateada y unos ojos de color verde grisescos venia corriendo hacia ti

(TN): *Fubuki*-pensaste con los ojos muy abiertos por lo sorprendida que estabas

¿?: ¡(TN)!-dijo otra voz al lado de Fubuki era Endo

(TN): ¿Pero que hacen aquí? Y ¿Cómo me encontraron?

Endo: Bueno nosotros…-estaba diciendo cuando Fubuki lo interrumpió

Fubuki: ¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes y Ari estaba preocupada y yo también!-dijo gritando pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo fuertemente

Todos los que estaban ahí estaban sorprendidos ante lo que dijo Fubuki menos tu ya que estabas lo suficientemente sonrojada que parecías tomate

(TN): Pe…perdón por…por…por preocuparlos…tanto-dijiste todavía sonrojada pero con la cabeza agachada

Fubuki: Bu…bueno no…importa…lo que queríamos decirte es que te tenemos una sorpresa en el Raimon

Laura: ¿Sorpresa?...no tienes suficiente con lo que acabas de decir-dijo volteándose para otra parte a lo que hizo que Clara le diera un zape, que Tu y Fubuki se sonrojaran de nuevo y que a Endo le saliera una gotita estilo anime

Endo: Bueno si quieres ver la sorpresa tienes que venir con nosotros-dijo con su típica sonrisa

(TN): Si ustedes lo dicen…pero llevare a Laura y a Clara-dijiste con una sonrisa a lo que hizo que Fubuki se sonrojara de nuevo

Endo: No hay problema

Se fueron caminando para llegar al Raimon pero tú solo caminabas y te dejabas guiar ya que las palabras de Fubuki resonaban una y otra vez en tu cabeza como un eco y te sonrojaste de nuevo, cuando llegaron al Raimon te dijeron:

Fubuki: Esperamos que te guste (TN)-dicho esto te abrió la puerta y gritaron

¿?: ¡Sorpresa!

**Atrás de unos arbustos:**

Diana: ¿Y ahora como salió?

Ale: Bueno digamos que todo salió muy diferente a lo del otro pasado-dijo con una sonrisa

Fey: Entonces eso nos da más posibilidades de cambiar el futuro y…

Ale: Evitar el futuro que se aproxima

Tsurugi no les prestaba atención pensando en lo que podría estar pasando en su época, en lo que sus amigos estarían pasando por el dolor y la tragedia de las reencarnaciones

Diana: Tsurugi…Tsurugi…¡Tsurugi!

Tsurugi: ¿Qué pasa?-dijo volviendo al mundo real

Fey: Que todo se puede cambiar pero…estabas pensando en Tenma y Aoi ¿verdad?-dijo con tristeza

Tsurugi: Si y en las reencarnaciones de su familia

Ale: No fue su culpa que ellos fueran ahora las reencarnaciones de Romeo y Julieta en su época…no es su culpa que Shindou y Akane le prohibieran a Aoi salir con Tenma…no es su culpa que Tenma se haya peleado con Yukimura…no es su culpa que Midori y Nishiki le dijeran a Tenma que se alejara de Aoi…no es su culpa que…que…que quisieran cometer doble suicidio-dijo cerrando los ojos

Diana: Es por eso que hemos venido para cambiar el futuro que nosotros tendremos-dijo con los ojos cristalinos-Para acabar con esta terrible maldición-dijo finalmente llorando

Fey: Exactamente…cambiaremos el futuro cueste lo que cueste-dijo con cara decidida

Ale: Es por eso que tenemos este reloj-dijo tomando el reloj plateado entre las manos

Fey: No nos importa las leyes del espacio tiempo…nosotros haremos todo lo posible por hacer feliz a época-dijo muy serio

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado…se aceptan reviews, tomatazos etc.

Andrea: Ahora la encuesta

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿Les gusto las presentaciones de los personajes?**

**¿Les pareció divertido lo que dijo Fubuki?**

**¿Les gusto que (TN) se pusiera como Tomate?**

**¿Qué les pareció lo que les paso a la generación del Raimon 10 años después de esta?**

Ale: Hasta aquí las preguntas y…-le taparon la boca

Andrea: A que nadie sabe el nombre completo de Ale bueno se los diré es…-le tiran una zapato

Alex: Dejen de comportarse así par de inmaduras

Andrea: Madurar es para las frutas

Ana: ¡Nos vemos después!


	3. Chapter 3

Ale: Hola chicos! Espero que se la estén pasando bien…Bueno aquí está el capítulo 3 de ''Como Romeo y Julieta :3 espero que les guste lo hubiera podido escribir un poco antes pero…Algo le paso a mi computadora -_- momento triste XD bueno sin más que decir a empezar el capi…Bueno primero el Disclaimer

Andrea: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco y Romeo y Julieta es una obra de William Shakespeare

(NTM): Nombre de tu mama

(NTP): Nombre de tu papa

**Llamada de teléfono**

*****Pensamientos*****

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**En el capítulo anterior**_

_**Fubuki: Esperamos que te guste (TN)-dicho esto te abrió la puerta y gritaron**_

_**¿?: ¡Sorpresa!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

(TN): A…pero…. ¿Qué paso aquí?-Exclamaste sorprendida, a tu alrededor estaban todos vestidos como la Vieja Inglaterra…Con vestidos con encajes y Trajes con largos…Como la época victoriana por así decirlo, atrás de ellos estaban las calles de la vieja Inglaterra…como si hubieran hecho un escenario digno de la vieja Inglaterra

Valen: Pues decidimos hacer esto para que te sintieras más cómoda-dijo un poco tímida, ella tenía puesto un vestido rojo con mangas un poco largas y encajes de color dorado, con una corona en su cabeza de color dorado con piedras rojas y unos zapatos rojos con un poco de tacón

Goenji: Si…no queríamos que te sintieras incomoda-dijo también con voz tímida, estaba vestido como un rey de color rojo…solo que a él no le quedaba grande, estaba a su medida el traje, solo que la única diferencia es que él no estaba con una de esas túnicas esponjosas ni accesorios, solo llevaba una corona de color dorado con piedras rojas

(TN): ¿Incomoda?-dijiste extrañada

Endo: Si… ¿no es por eso que huiste hoy de nosotros?-dijo un poco confundido, ahora no tenía el uniforme del Raimon tenía una armadura de metal muy reluciente y una espada

Tu solo pudiste soltar una risa suave y angelical demostrada que en verdad ellos estaban equivocados

Aki: ¿No es por eso por lo que estabas incomoda?-dijo extrañada, ella estaba vestida con un vestido verde con mangas largas y dibujos negro

(TN): No, no estaba incomoda…solo que como no sé cómo tratarles me dio un poco de timidez-dijiste sonriendo suavemente….pero la sonrisa no te duro mucho cuando cierto pensamiento cruzo por tu mente- Yo…yo…tengo miedo a…a…encariñarme con ustedes e irme de aquí-dijiste agachando la cabeza-No es que no quiera pero…por el trabajo de mi papa me cambio mucho de casa-dijiste con los ojos cristalinos

Ari: (TN)…si te hace sentir mejor…Tu padre se ha decidido a quedar aquí permanentemente-dijo con una sonrisa, Ari estaba vestida con un vestido de mangas largas y era de color rojo suave, su falda le llegaba al piso también de color suave, con los bordes de color rojo un poco más intenso, su cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola de cabello-Además que te parece si te pones el vestido que te trajimos-saca un vestido de color rojo pero no como el de Valen ni como el de Ari, era rojo carmesí de mangas largas, con una falda larga con dibujos dorados y una tiara de color dorada y piedras rojas

(TN): Vaya…el vestido es hermoso…déjenme irme a cambiarme-agarras el vestido y te vas corriendo para el baño

Fubuki: ¿Dónde está (TN)?-pregunto mientras se encaminaba a los chicos, cuando llego se fue a cambiar para ponerse el traje azul de príncipe con toque plateados y llevaba una corona chica de color plateada con piedras azules

Goenji: Se fue a cambiar para que estemos todos iguales-le dijo serio-

Fubuki: Ya veo…-dijo extrañado por la actitud de Goenij, pues Goenji nunca lo había tratado así-

Kim: Fubuki… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por (TN)?-dijo seria…no quería ni imaginar la respuesta, pero tenía que saber si era verdad lo que sentía Fubuki por (TN), Kim estaba vestida con un vestido de mangas largas azules y una falda ancha también de color azul con toques y encajes plateados y una corona plateada con piedras azules

Fubuki: Ah…bueno…no yo mismo lo sé-puso una sonrisa nerviosa-Solo sé que…tengo el sentimiento de protegerla y…quererla-dijo sonrojándose levemente-

Todos se sorprendieron con la respuesta de Fubuki, muchos sonrisas se hicieron ver, menos las de 5 personas que pusieron cara de disgusto, Goenji y Valen no querían que Fubuki se te acercara la razón…sentían que él no era la persona correcta para ti, Kazemaru y Kim no querían que Fubuki te hiciera caso…ellos pensaban que la mejor opción era cierta chica de cabellos azules y por ultimo…Haruna…ella desde que te vio sintió…cierta envidia hacia ti sin ninguna razón y cuando Fubuki dijo que te quería, te odio…ella no va a dejar que estés cerca del…

(TN): Chicos…ya estoy –Saliste del baño y tenías puesto el vestido…te quedaba tan bien, el rojo pasión era tu color, los toques dorados marcaban tu figura y la corona te quedaba bien, todos se sonrojaron cuando te vieron con el vestido, menos Goenji…él les dio una mirada penetrante, como diciendo ''Aléjense de ella o los mato''

Fubuki: Te vez muy bien (TN)-dijo sonriendo pero también sonrojado-

(TN): Ah-Te sonrojaste-Gracias Fubuki-Sonreíste-

Ari: (TN) vamos a comer….de seguro tienes hambre-Dijo agarrándote de la mano y arrastrándote hacia la comida que ya habían preparado-

Suzuno se acercó disimuladamente hacia Fubuki y le dijo:

Suzuno: Fubuki…quita la cara de idiota enamorado-Le susurro, Suzuno estaba casi igual que Fubuki, solo que su traje era de color azul suave

Fubuki: ¿Tanto se me nota?-Dijo apenado y sonrojado-

Suzuno: Solo un poco –Dijo comiendo un pedazo de Pastel-

¿?: Hola chicos-dijo un chico de cabello rojo, ojos verdes y tez blanca-

Fubuki: Hiroto….¿Dónde estabas?-dijo extrañado por la desaparición del ojiverde-

Hiroto: Solo fui a dar un paseo-Hiroto estaba vestido con un traje igual de rey pero color verde esmeralda con toques dorados y una corona dorada con piedras verdes-

Suzuno: Y parece que ya te vestiste-dijo viendo a Hiroto-

Hiroto: Es que solo llegue y Shimori me dio el traje-dijo con una gotita estilo anime-

Fubuki: Ya..veo

Hiroto: Y vi algo muy extraño-dijo apenas acordándose del acontecimiento-

Suzuno: ¿Y que viste?-Dijo desinteresado-

Hiroto: Bueno…2 chicas y 2 chicos estaban detrás de los arbustos, un chico que parecía conejo y la otra de cabello café claro estaban vestidos muy raramente y los otros dos estaban vestidos con el uniforme del Raimon…pero no los había visto antes en instituto-termino el relato-

Suzuno: Bueno…deben ser locos o algo así

Fubuki: Si tú lo dices…

Shimori: Chicos vamos a comer… ¿vienen?-dijo acercándose a ellos, Shimori estaba vestida con un vestido más largo que los otros de color verde esmeralda con toques dorados y una corona de color dorado y piedras esmeraldas-

Hiroto: Si vamos…tengo hambre-dijo adelantándose primero que Suzuno y Fubuki-

Suzuno: O por dios… ¿es la época en la que todos se enamoran o qué?-dijo un poco fastidiado y viendo el interés que Hiroto tenía hacia Shimori

Fubuki: ¬¬ Ya quiero verte cuando te enamores-dijo adelantándose-

Suzuno: No lo creo…

Ya cuando todos estuvieron sentados empezaron a comer, la comida era típica de Inglaterra, se tardaron demasiado en comer, ya que se quedaron platicando y riéndose de todos los relatos de (TN) y Ari

(TN): Después Angel y yo pusimos una pantufla en el foco…-conto riéndose-

Ari: Y 5 minutos después ya estaba quemada-también riéndose a lo que todos se rieron-

Mia: ¿Y porque lo hicieron?-dijo con lágrimas de risa en los ojos, Mia estaba vestida con un vestido morado, que le dejaba ver los hombros y de mangas largas con toque negros

(TN): Porque queríamos ver si se podía hacer como tipo eclipse-dijiste con una sonrisa recordando todo-

Hiroto: Bueno eso si fue raro…más raro de lo que me paso a mí-dijo todavía recordando el momento-

Shimori: A si… ¿Qué paso?-dijo interesada-

Hiroto: Bueno estaba caminando de regreso, pero de repente me detuve porque se oían cosas detrás del arbusto, cuando me acerque un poco más y al final solo pude ver a unos chicos un poco raros

Ari: ¿Y cómo eran esos chicos?-dijo muy interesada

Hiroto: Bueno…Uno parecía conejo tenía el cabello de color verde aqua al igual que los ojos, el otro chico tenía los ojos dorados y el cabello azul marino, una de las chicas tenía el cabello café claro y ojos cafés oscuros y la última chica tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo negro-termino de contar-

Te sorprendiste demasiado con las descripciones, ya que se parecían a tus amigos en Inglaterra…

(TN): ¿Dónde los viste Hiroto?-dijiste saltando de la mesa y sobresaltando a los demás-

Hiroto: Bueno…los arbustos llenos de flores blancas…ahí estaban ellos… ¿Por qué tu interés?-dijo un poco extrañado-

(TN): Se parecen…a unos amigos míos de Inglaterra-dijiste bajando la mirada y agarrando el collar entre tus manos-Tengo que ver…si son ellos-dicho esto te fuiste corriendo del lugar para salir y correr hacia los arbustos sorprendiendo a los demás

Ari: ¡(TN)¡-dijo sorprendida- ¿Deberíamos ir?-dijo volteando hacia los demás-

Fubuki: Yo no me quedare aquí –Se fue corriendo detrás de ti-

Goenji: Ni yo-dijo mirando hacia donde se iba Fubuki, pero alguien le detuvo-

Valen: Tampoco me quedare aquí Goenji–dijo mirándolo-Voy contigo-dijo corriendo junto con Goenji

Kazemaru se debatía entre ir o no…pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

Kim: Kazemaru…Ve-dijo mirándolo, Kazemaru se sorprendió un poco pero paso poco tiempo para que frunciera el ceño y fuera detrás de ellos

Endo: Yo también voy-dijo empezando a correr-

Ari: Voy con ustedes-pero la detuvieron-

Aki: ¡Igual Yo!

Suzuno: Tengo que ver si Fubuki está bien-empezando a correr junto con Ari y Aki-

Mientras corrías mas se te aceleraba el corazón, querías ver si eran tus amigos, aunque no lo pensaras, los extrañabas y los querías mucho…te detuviste a pocos pasos de los arbustos y cada vez más te acercabas y te acercabas y cuando ibas a abrirlos una voz te detuvo:

Fubuki: ¡(TN)¡-grito detrás de ti-

(TN): ¿Fubuki?-dijiste sorprendida-No tengo tiempo-le gritaste-Tengo que ver si son ellos-susurraste, sujetando con más fuerza el collar-

Goenji: ¡(TN)¡-grito detrás de Fubuki

(TN): ¿Goenij?-dijiste volteando y todos los que te siguieron empezaron a llegar-Chicos-te les quedaste viendo sorprendida, te les quedaste viendo por mucho tiempo…pero alguien moviéndose detrás de ti te saco de tus pensamientos, una persona salió detrás de los arbustos y te abrazo por detrás, lo único que pudiste ver fue una cabellera verde…

(TN): ¿Fey?-dijiste sorprendida

Fey: Me has reconocido-dijo sonriéndote y soltandote-Vamos chicos…salgan-dijo volteando a los arbustos-

Ale: Vaya… (TN) me alegra verte-dijo con una sonrisa la chica de cabellera castaña-

(TN): Ale…tú también-dijiste queriendo llorar-

Diana: Igual que yo y Tsurugi -salió también una ojiverde y un ojidorado-

(TN): ¡Chicos!-dijo abrazándolos a cada uno-Los extrañe mucho-dijiste separándote de ellos-

Fubuki: Perdonen por interrumpir pero… ¿quiénes son ustedes?-dijo acercándose a ustedes

Goenji: ¿Y cómo conocen a (TN)?-dijo con mirada penetrante-

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: ¿Que les parecio? Acepto de todo…sé que no me quedo muy bien y todo eso u.u es que estoy de vacaciones y se supone que debería tener más tiempo pero no…tengo mucho mas poco porque estoy en familia

Andrea: Seee…además trabaja con los otros proyectos :3

Ale: Las preguntas!

**¿Por qué creen que Haruna odia a (TN)?**

**¿Por qué las miradas de disgusto de Goenji, Kazemaru, Valen y Kim?**

**¿Creen que Suzuno se enamorara? e.e xD Okey no ._.**

**¿Qué creen que contesten Fey, Ale, Diana y Tsurugi?**

Ale: Nos vemos después ;)

Andrea: Adios!


End file.
